


Comportamiento

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Las personalidades de algunas personas están reflejadas en sus gustos.





	Comportamiento

Es curioso, cree Inui, la forma en que las personalidades de algunos son reflejadas en sus gustos.

Kaidou, por ejemplo, es más cercano a un gato doméstico que a una serpiente.

Es receloso al principio, incluso violento, pero en realidad esto sólo oculta su timidez y una vez es posible ganar su confianza él vuelve sin falla sin perder su independencia en el proceso y a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, a él le importa más de lo que muchos creen.

Momoshiro, en cambio, es amistoso con todos como un cachorro que quiere más y más amigos con los que jugar, tiene una fuerza considerable e inteligencia que puede no ser notada a primera vista y actúa con la presteza de un can de caza cuando la situación lo requiere.

Y ambos se llevan como ambos animales lo harían en su lugar.

Discuten como si no se soportaran, se atacan en ocasiones y al final del día pueden convivir, llevarse relativamente bien y hasta trabajar juntos.

¿Que dirían si les dijese todo eso?

Inui ríe al pensarlo, considerando las muchas posibilidades que le muestran los datos, pero luego descarta hacerlo.

La labor de un observador puede dificultarse cuando sus blancos están molestos, al fin de cuentas, y la información que puede seguir obteniendo es más importante que sus teorías sobre los comportamientos de perros y gatos (y personas con personalidades similares a estos) en el mismo ambiente.


End file.
